


Stormy Weather

by HerNerdness



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Eventual Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNerdness/pseuds/HerNerdness
Summary: Nicole waits for Waverly to return from the Garden.





	1. Looks Like Rain

Nicole sat in her patrol car as she had every night for months. Her shift was long over, but she remained, on her own personal on-call. Waverly might need her. She watched the steps to the Garden, just hoping that it would be tonight that the paradise would release the love of her life, thereby releasing Nicole from her own personal hell.

“Please Waves.” Nicole pleaded into the dark.

…

Nicole had shut Wynonna out for the first two weeks of Waverly’s entrapment. Once Wynonna found Nicole and the others with Valdez, she broke news she never wanted to have to share. Nicole had punched Wynonna, but in her anguish, Nicole couldn’t swing with all her might. Wynonna knew she deserved it, so she took the hit without even trying to block it. As the weeks passed without a breakthrough, the pair grew wearier and knew that they would need each other. The two would-be sisters-in-law ultimately shared a chaste embrace and a mutual understanding that they only wanted Waverly back. Wynonna spent her nights with Jeremy, scouring every book for a clue to get into the locked Garden.

“This was her thing, Jeremy.” Wynonna had said tearfully. “She had the big, beautiful research brain. I only had the big-ass gun. Had. Now I’m just a big ass for ever thinking you guys would be better off unconscious than seeing me fail.”

Jeremy simply put his hand on her shoulder and gave a knowing nod.

…

Nicole had just popped open her second Beaver Buzz of the night when she heard a loud crack. She jerked her head up and her right hand instinctively landed on her holstered weapon. She freed the gun from the strap, just in case. The thunderstorm overtook the squad car in seconds. Squinting through the blanket of rain that was cascading down her driver’s side window, Nicole saw an odd glow at the top of the stairs. The door was opening.

Nicole jumped out of her patrol car and ran toward the steps. She had drawn her gun along the way but was holding it down at her side. She holstered it when she heard someone call down to her.

“Sheriff Haught.” The familiar voice said from the landing. “We’re home.”

“Doc!” Nicole cried out, running halfway up the steps. “Where is she?!”

“I’m here Sweetie Pie.” Waverly said, peeking around Doc in the dark.

Waverly rushed down to meet Nicole and they shared a long hug, not caring that they were getting soaked to the bone. They pulled back from each other long enough to trade the hug in for a kiss.  
Doc cleared his throat and spoke up. “Ladies, this really is a lovely reunion, but might we take it someplace drier?” 

“Sorry, Doc.” Waverly said sheepishly. “Let’s get to the homestead, it’s closest.”

“Siri, call Wynonna.” Nicole commanded. 

“nnnhello?” Wynonna answered, mostly asleep.

Nicole’s response was simple. “They’re home.”

The soggy trio got into the car and rode to the homestead, mostly in silence. Nicole’s fingers were tightly entwined with Waverly’s. Nicole kissed the back of Waverly’s hand every few minutes for the duration of the ride.

As they pulled into the driveway, Wynonna was already running outside. She grabbed Waverly and pulled her to the asylum of the porch to size her up in the light. She checked her for injuries, as well as any signs she’d been possessed by some goo demon.

“I’m fine, Nonna. Really. I’m just kinda beat and want to get into some dry clothes, maybe eat something and go to sleep.” Waverly said, her words barely outrunning the yawn. “I love you.”

Wynonna planted a big kiss on Waverly’s forehead. “I love you, too, Babygirl.”

“You.” Wynonna pointed at Doc. “I’ll deal with you in a minute.”

Doc held his hands up in surrender before tipping his hat at her.

“You!” She turned her still-pointed finger at Nicole. “Thank you. Thank you for being there.” Wynonna’s eyes couldn’t hold the tears that were rapidly forming. She blinked them away and they spilled down her cheeks.

“Of course, Wynonna.” Nicole said, attempting—and failing—to hold back tears of her own.

The two hugged, conveying all the relief and forgiveness in their hearts. 

“Now go and take care of our girl, whatever she needs.” Wynonna said before she pulled away. In true Wynonna fashion, she added a suggestive elbow and wink.

…

As they walked into the homestead, a large crash of lightning hit, and the house was in sudden darkness. A collective groan filled the air.

“I will get the fire goin’.” Doc offered. 

I’m gonna heat up some food. Thank God we have a gas oven, huh?” Wynonna laughed.

“We’ll light some candles, so no one gets hurt.” Waverly added.

Before long, the homestead was warm and suitably well lit. They were so hungry that they decided to eat before getting changed. Even Doc was ravenous enough to ask for extra ketchup glaze for his macaroni and hotdogs. Waverly had a large bowl of tomato basil soup. Once they were satiated, the group parted ways for bed.

…

Upstairs, Waverly was sitting on her bed while Nicole gathered some dry clothes for them. Nicole was thankful that she’d previously left some clothes there. She chuckled at the thought of her trying to wear some of Waverly’s pajama pants. 

“I can’t believe you’re really home.” Nicole said, looking at Waverly as if she was waiting to wake up from a dream. Nicole took a moment to appreciate how beautiful Waverly looked in the soft candlelight.

Waverly took note, smiling as she crossed the room. 

“Well, I’m here.” Waverly said, pulling Nicole in for a kiss. 

They let this kiss linger longer than the first, being without an audience. Soon, wet hair curled against their faces as their kiss deepened. Nicole could feel Waverly shiver against her lips.

“Baby, we’ve gotta get out of these clothes before we get sick.” Nicole pointed to the pile of sweats she’d laid out for them. “We’ll be much more comfortable in those.”

Waverly pulled her own shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor with a squelch. “I think we’ll be more comfortable without any of them.” A flash of lightning gave a better view and Nicole noted Waverly’s lust-blown eyes. 

Nicole quickly mirrored Waverly’s disrobing and soon the sheen of rain that had soaked through to their skin was all that was between them.

Nicole picked Waverly up, bound for the bed. The damp flesh of Waverly’s thighs was cold under Nicole’s hands, but it didn’t matter. The coolness was a balm because Nicole’s body felt like it was on fire. It was a fire Nicole would happily perish in rather than let Waverly go. The couple had missed so much time and Nicole was determined to catch up on every moment.


	2. No Time For Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole reconnect.

By the time they reached the bed and Nicole laid Waverly down, tears were streaming down the redhead’s face. Tasting the salt in their kiss, Waverly pulled back to look at Nicole. 

“Baby…” Waverly started, pulling Nicole into the best hug she could from their position.  
Nicole broke down and began sobbing into Waverly’s neck.

“I was so afraid…” Nicole managed between the spasms of her crying. “I was so afraid I’d never see you again, Waves.”

“I know, Sweetie.” Waverly replied with tears forming in her own eyes. “I was scared, too.”

“We need to talk about where you were. What it was like. How you got out.” Nicole said, her voice raspy from her breakdown.

“And we will, I promise. We will talk about it all. _Tomorrow_. Tonight, I just need to feel you. To know that this is really real and not another cruel dream.” Waverly wiped the tears from Nicole’s cheeks with her thumbs. “_Please_.” Waverly whispered.

__

__

Nicole’s eyes searched Waverly’s own to ensure that Waverly’s words and emotional state matched. Waverly’s eyes didn’t betray her. Nicole clutched this consent, shifting her resolve. She would be what Waverly needs.

It only took a few seconds for them to get back into their previous romantic mood. The soothing roar of the rain on the homestead roof, the lightning that gave them a better view of each other every few minutes and the soft flickering of the candles set the perfect ambiance. The fingertips of Nicole’s right hand were pressed firmly into Waverly’s outer thigh, while the other hand was nestled under Waverly’s neck--Nicole using this hand to lead their deeply passionate kisses. When they were both breathless, Nicole moved her lips down to Waverly’s neck. Waverly let out a sharp hiss when Nicole bit down gently and pulled away with a pop, leaving a mark. 

The hand that was on Waverly’s thigh moved to cup Waverly’s left breast, teasing the nipple with her thumb. Nicole trailed her kisses down Waverly’s collar bone and her lips settled on Waverly’s neglected right breast. She teased the now erect bud of Waverly’s nipple with her tongue. After inciting the reaction from Waverly that she sought, Nicole took the nipple in between her teeth, gently scraping the tender flesh. Waverly started arching her back, encouraging Nicole to take more into her mouth. Nicole eagerly obliged. After her devotion, Nicole kissed her way across Waverly’s chest and gave the same attention to the other side.

Soon, Waverly couldn’t handle the torment of not having Nicole’s mouth where she needed it. She locked her fingers in red tresses and gave Nicole an encouraging push down her own body. Nicole chuckled against the skin she was gently kissing as she made her journey, happy to grant the unspoken demand. Waverly was the love of her life, after all. _I can’t believe she’s really home--_ Nicole’s last thought before reaching her destination between Waverly’s thighs. 

The cool layer of moisture from the rain that had settled on their skin had long been replaced by their mingling sweat. Waverly looked down her body and locked eyes with Nicole, who was dragging her tongue at an ever-quickening pace.

“Oh God, Nicole! Yes, like that!” Waverly panted, biting her lip.

Nicole knew from Waverly’s tone that her orgasm was coming fast, so she began worshipping Waverly’s body even more fervently.

“Fu—Nic—oooole!” Waverly cried.

Nicole continued, giving Waverly’s most sensitive area open mouthed kisses and collecting the reward of her efforts until the brunette stopped shuddering.

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s jaw on either side and pulled her back up her body and into a kiss. 

“I love you.” Waverly whispered.

“I love you, Waves.” Nicole returned against Waverly’s lips.

Waverly ran her hands along the sides of Nicole’s ass as their kisses got more desperate. She slid a hand between their bodies to find that Nicole had gotten more than ready for her. She circled Nicole’s clit with her slender fingers. Nicole moaned into their kiss in approval.

“Fuck, Waves.” Nicole hissed as Waverly thrust those same fingers into her and began to curl them. 

“Want me to stop?” Waverly asked, smirking against Nicole’s lips.

“No—oh!” Nicole choked out and began bucking her hips erratically, trying to keep pace with Waverly’s hand. 

“Shit, Baby, it’s been a while. This isn’t gonna take lo—” Nicole’s orgasm cut her off. She came hard but _fairly_ quietly, remembering that there were other people in the house.

After they were sated, _several_ hours later, the pair were cuddled in bed, mumbling ‘I love you’ in between sweet kisses. They were clinging to one another tightly, both terrified to fall asleep and wake to find it all a dream. Eventually, though, their fatigue and their comfort in each other’s arms allowed sleep to take hold of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucks lol

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter. @hernerdness
> 
> Inspired by my wild group chat...love you guys


End file.
